


Master's Toy *SMUT*

by mint-post (minint)



Series: Oneshots for days-- [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, And not just for smut, Blowjobs, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Its nasty, LIKE SHIT, LOTSA LUBE, Light Bondage, M/M, Overall, Sex, Sex Slave Tom, Sex Toys, They fell asleep at the end, This is one of the best thigs ove written, Tord was eating out toms ass, WTFuture, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/mint-post
Summary: A request from WattpadWe're getting into the nitty-gritty smutSortaThis is smut is better than he other two I've done. Trust me.There's a lot more sexy dicc ;D





	Master's Toy *SMUT*

**Author's Note:**

> Tom's gonna get some big thicc daddy Tord dicc
> 
> Yum--

_**< 2nd person Narrative; Tom's POV>** _

It's late at night when you're called to his private quarters.

You weren't even tired. You'd been waiting all day, he hadn't called you in over a month.

_A month._

You're excited now that you get to see him, your master, the Red Leader himself.

You stride over to his quarters in a peppy, near seductive fashion. You're dressed in your best outfit- the best one suitable for walking down the halls of the base so late at night, that is. Long leather boots, faux fur lined coat, and your signature cat-themed top and panties.

You make it to the door, scan your key card and walk in. He's already set up and waiting for you on the bed.

_Such a nice master._

You don't even remember when your mindset towards Tord changed. It's been so long you lost track of how long you'd been living on base, it's been about 3 years at least. His scars have healed up as nicely ad they can, they're only pink now. His new robotic arm is always kept in high maintenance, and his eye has been transplanted so he now has two functional and beautiful silver pools staring into at this very moment.

You saunter over to him, his face lighting up at the sight of you taking off your coat to expose your cat costume. You sit in his lap without him even having to motion you in, you're that excited.

He trails his fingers up and down your waist, his eyes grazing your body in a lustful, loving manner. You can tell he's excited too, he's got a raging hard-on poking at your crotch during this.

He soon grows impatient, moving you onto the bed so he can tie your wrists to the bedpost, takes off your clothes and spreads your legs. He looks even more excited at the sight of you, he looks almost like a starving child about to get their first meal in days.

Then he's leaning in, looking at you while he begins to tentatively give your ass a lick. When you give minimal protest to this he continues, licking and lapping up whatever he can before slipping his tongue in with ease.

Throughout this you've been giving quiet whimpers, but once he slips his tongue out and begins to trail it along the underside of you dick, wrapping his mouth around the tip, you begin to moan.

Soon he's taking more of your length, using his tongue to create more sensation, occasionally humming. You moan louder at this, coming dangerously close to saying his name; you don't want to let him know you're melting to just a blow job, even if he does give the best fucking blow jobs you've ever had.

Then his mouth is off, you hold back a whine of displeasure. He's shuffling through the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and coating his dick oh so generously. You always appreciated how much lube he used, then it never hurt.

He takes his fingers and sticks them in you one by one, thrusting them in and out gently so you're well lubed up before he feels ready.

He pulls his fingers out and lines himself up. He looks at you the entire time he's pushing in, giving you a few seconds to adjust to the stretch before slamming in and out; you nearly scream his name in pleasure, but hold back and just moan loudly.

"M-Master~ Hnngh p-please--"

"Please what, pet?"

You didn't even know what you were asking for, so you ask for the first thing that comes to your pleasure-wracked mind.

"Please, Master I want more~"

"Not enough for my pet, today," he pulls out and rifles through his drawer again, this time pulling out what appears to be a strange bumpy bag. You know that toy, it's knew of your favorites. The eggs.

You begin to shake with excited anticipation as he pulls out three of the eggs, generously coats them in lube, and squishes them up against each other as he slips them into your ass one by one.

Once all three eggs are in, he grabs a small remote, presses a button to turn on the power and start the eggs at a low vibration level. It's pleasurable. Very pleasurable. You struggle to hold in most of your sounds as he slips in once again.

Before you know it he's back to his jackhammer pace of rough thrusts. Then, and only then, do you let yourself completely melt. You let loose every gasp, moan, pant, whimper and gentle call of "Master" that you'd been holding in since you started.

This goes on for a few minutes until you finally feel the lovely warm pressure pool in yours stomach.

"T-Tord...~"

He knows when you're close, you always whimper his name, _his real name,_ as an easy signal.

He shuts off the vibrators, grabs your cock and begins stroking you with each thrust. Your peak hits you like a volcanic eruption, your cum shoots up and splatters all over your stomach, his hand and chest; and it feel good, it feels _oh so good._

He gives a few more thrusts before he releases the product of his own orgasm deep into your ass. He stills for a few seconds to catch his breath and ride out his orgasm before pulling out and fishing for the eggs.

He finds the eggs, pulls them out and places them on top of the bag they were in. He flops down next to you, cuddling you close.

"G'night Tom," he sleepily says into his pillow. You still hear him.

"Goodnight, Tord.."

You refrain from telling him you love him, you're only his living sex toy after all. You're about to fall asleep when you hear a muffled "I love you, thanks for tonight" from beside you.

You stare in shock for a few seconds before softening and quietly tell him you love him.

You both fell asleep covered in cum, cuddled close on the bed.

_That's gonna be a hassle in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Edit *20 mins after posting*: I just realized that I forgot to write Tord untying Tom's wrists.. so it happened, but sort of an unspoken thing I guess?? Yknow like how when you're in a place and you don't have sufficient stage directions you improvise?? It's like that.
> 
> I'm so nasty. 
> 
> Y'all should be proud.
> 
> Hell, I wouldn't be even reading this shit before like New Year's time frame. 
> 
> I've grown as a person.. I guess


End file.
